Al cuore non si comanda
by Agnese zaupa
Summary: Storia leggermente AU con alcune citazione della intera serie.
1. Al cuore non si comanda

Lo spaventapasseri e la signora King sono di proprietà di Warner Brothers e Shoot The Moon.Tutti i personaggi SMK rimangono di loro proprietà.La premessa della storia e i personaggi creati per questa storia sono di proprietà dell'autore.L'autore non ha tratto profitto da questa storia, ringrazio Bruce Boxleitner e Kate Jackson per averci fatto sognare in questa meravigliosa serie TV.

Abbiate pazienza sono una sognatrice e questa è la mia prima FF.

pg 13

Genere : Romantico/avventura

"al cuore non si comanda"

1 episodio

Era una bella mattina ad Arlington e Amanda King stava andando al lavoro in agenzia.

Mentre era in macchina ripensava alla settimana passata con Lee, non si era comportato molto bene con lei anzi a dire la verità un po' sì un po' no e ne era rimasta molto turbata, perché un giorno era molto dolce e la portava fuori a pranzo,scherzava ed era tranquillo , il giorno dopo la trattava malissimo per piccole cose che lo contrariavano , e lasciava presto l'ufficio arrabbiato , per poi presentarsi la sera nel retro del suo cortile per chiedere scusa.

Inoltre aveva chiesto a Billy tre giorni di vacanza dicendo che era molto stanco e aveva bisogno di un diversivo e questo aveva lasciato Amanda molto perplessa, aveva preparato per lei un sacco di documenti da compilare da sistemare dicendo che così quando sarebbe tornato avrebbero ricominciato con il Q bureau tutto in ordine, in ordine? Era sempre in ordine , e cosa voleva dire , che aveva bisogno di un diversivo? Una donna? Era stanco di lavorare con lei?

Amanda era amareggiata e preoccupata , eppure aveva visto nei suoi occhi verdi e bellissimi , un affetto sincero nei suoi confronti , ormai dopo circa tre anni , aveva percepito una certa vicinanza , oppure no? si era sbagliata ? Si era immaginata tutto?

Santo cielo , e se avesse scambiato una naturale cortesia per qualcosa di più ? Hei hei hei Amanda stop stop stop , cosa vai a pensare ?? Davvero credi che Lee stetson , potrebbe innamorarsi di una casalinga come te ? Certo erano amici , ma lui aveva chiarito quasi quotidianamente che non c'era nulla di emotivo tra di loro , anche se si mostrava alle volte geloso , come quella volta che ... Ommiodio ora sto divagando anche con il pensiero!!! Datti una regolata Amanda per l'amor del cielo!!!!!

Come al solito entrando in agenzia trovo' la signora Marston che col suo proverbiale cipiglio la salutò, " buongiorno signora king", "buongiorno signora Marston, la parola d'ordine oggi è chi va là ", Amanda ricevette il Pass , "signora King Billy la sta aspettando subito in ufficio", sorpresa da questa richiesta non sapendo cosa volesse Billy da lei Amanda si diresse verso il bullpen.

Il bullpen era in pieno traffico lavorativo , lei si diresse verso l'ufficio di Billy e bussò, e Billy la fece entrare, "buongiorno Amanda", " buongiorno signore, tutto bene"?,

" sì prego siediti Amanda, volevo parlarti a proposito di una missione" , lei sgranò gli occhi sorpresa , " una missione signore? io da sola? " "Non da sola , avrai un partner per la tua copertura , e visto che Lee è a riposo, e lo lasceremo riposare disse Billy con un'espressione strana in viso , ho pensato a te, per questa missione che è solo di sorveglianza, ma dovrò necessariamente darti un partner .

Amanda spalanco' ancora gli occhi e disse, " ma signore io ho lavorato sempre solo con lee, come farò ? Billy ridendo gli disse , "no Amanda non ti preoccupare il tuo partner è solamente Fred Fielder", in quel momento entrò Francine con un sorrisino molto molto ironico e disse " Amanda sei arrivata ora chiamerò Fred così vi spiegheremo la missione."

Francine era quasi dispiaciuta per la povera Amanda , a quanto pare finalmente lo spaventapasseri si era stufato di lei e aveva chiesto tre giorni di stacco ,probabilmente aveva una nuova stellina che lo interessava e voleva passare un weekend, a divertirsi come solo lui sapeva fare, la cosa strana era che Billy , gli avesse concesso senza problemi la vacanza .

Sorridendo internamente soddisfatta , chiamò Fred Fielder in ufficio da Billy.

Fred era molto molto agitato , una missione sotto copertura con la signora King, diavolo perché Billy aveva scelto lui? E poi non gli piaceva mica tanto la King , le voci che giravano nel bullpen dicevano che si era brava e intuitiva , ma anche che si infilava spesso nei guai , cavolo ! a lui piaceva il lavoro di scrivania , qualche sorveglianza semplice , che diamine , una missione con la protetta dello spaventapasseri , non era niente di buono , scuotendo la testa entro' in ufficio da Billy , sperando che questa assurda missione fosse veloce e indolore.


	2. 2 episodio

2 episodio

Lee Stetson era un uomo pensieroso ed era seduto davanti un fuoco in montagna da solo , era arrivato alla baita di suo zio, dopo ore in macchina e una salita in funivia , un posto molto isolato in mezzo alle montagne con un lago veramente meraviglioso che rispecchiava molta calma e tranquillità.

Mentre era davanti al fuoco ripenso' alla conversazione avuta con Billy, il suo capo quella mattina , ultimamente senza nessun motivo si era scoperto a spiare Amanda spiava i suoi movimenti il modo in cui sorrideva, amava sentire il suo profumo di vaniglia e frutta ,amava i suoi occhi marroni caldi e profondi , che aveva notato cambiare colore e scurirsi come cioccolato fondente quando si arrabbiava , e poi la sua pelle sembrava così cremosa e liscia e chissà come sarebbe stato dolce baciare quel pezzettino di collo vicino alla clavicola , oppure le sue labbra che sembravano così morbide e sensuali... e mio Dio Stetson ripigliati subito ! Stai parlando del tuo partner , una casalinga con due figli un mutuo e una mamma chiacchierona , no no no le sue preferenze erano altre , belle donne formose con il nome che finiva con baby , Charmy, Bamby , che non parlavano molto e che fossero disponibili e facili da lasciare , ma perché ora sembravano così superficiali e finte ?

Ultimamente non aveva voglia nemmeno di aprire i suoi mitici libri neri, Dio Mio , cosa gli stava capitando ? Davvero Amanda era sempre presente nei suoi pensieri nel bene e nel male , ma nello stesso momento senza motivo era aggressivo verso di lei, è vero erano amici è vero lui la proteggeva sempre , aveva questo senso di protezione nei suoi confronti non voleva che ad Amanda succedesse qualcosa mai e poi mai , aveva accettato che fossero amici , buoni amici , allora perché senza nessuna motivazione particolare diventava aggressivo, per delle inezie futili aggredendola e gridando contro di lei , per poi pentirsi amaramente quando vedeva nei suoi occhi un dolore profondo o addirittura qualche lacrima, e alla fine si sentiva veramente un idiota patentato quando faceva così , dentro di lui qualcosa che non capiva stava crescendo e ne era spaventatissimo.

Quindi era andato a parlare con Billy , il suo capo ma anche un amico fidato , gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno di fermarsi a riflettere per capire se voleva andare avanti con Amanda come partner o ritornare ad essere uno spaventapasseri solitario, per cambiare i suoi pensieri.

Billy era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare il suo migliore agente , pensando che aveva fatto bene ad accoppiare Amanda e Lee , perché dopo tutto l'agente che lui considerava come un figlio , stava finalmente ritornando a provare emozioni che aveva represso per non provare più dolore , per non soffrire mai più , perché il dolore che aveva provato con la perdita delle persone amate e del suo ultimo partner , che era morto al suo posto , non tornasse mai più .

Con Amanda era più tranquillo , lei in qualche modo aveva creato uno spiraglio nella sua anima ferita ed era entrata , con dolcezza a guarire le ferite piano piano , Lee non si era accorto che con uno sguardo oppure con un semplice tocco sul braccio, da parte del suo partner , il suo carattere burrascoso ed irruento si calmava ed essendo impegnato a proteggerla , anche lui era meno spericolato, lo spaventapasseri aveva però paura , forse era giunto il momento che si fermasse a fare chiarezza per capire cosa voleva.

Billy disse " Lee capisco quello che provi , forse è un bene che tu voglia fermarti a pensare cosa fare , ma ti prego di considerare che da quando Amanda lavora con te , i casi che vi sono stati affidati hanno avuto il 100% di successi , certo magari non proprio seguendo il regolamento , ma l' importante è il risultato, pensaci bene e se quando tornerai sarai deciso a tornare a lavorare da solo , lo capirò , anche se non sarò mai d'accordo con te."

Lee era d'accordo , aveva bisogno di stare da solo , doveva pensarci molto bene , Billy naturalmente aveva ragione , era ora di partire e sapeva già dove andare per riflettere senza distrazioni.

Billy lasciò uscire Lee dal suo ufficio , stava già elaborando un piano , un piano che avrebbe aiutato il grande spaventapasseri a capire i suoi veri sentimenti , perché lui non lo sapeva e nemmeno Amanda , ma per Billy loro erano la coppia perfetta ed era giunta l'ora che i sentimenti venissero palesati, non voleva perdere la squadra lavorativa migliore che aveva e sapeva bene che sarebbero stato felici anche come innamorati.


	3. 3 episodio

3 episodio

Fred e Amanda erano seduti nell'ufficio di Billy erano vicini e ogni tanto Fred lanciava occhiate furtive ad Amanda, Amanda da parte sua era molto imbarazzata non sapeva esattamente come rapportarsi con lui.

Era un uomo rinomato per non essere molto coraggioso era molto solitario e abbastanza ignorato dalle ragazze dello steno , ma nel suo lavoro tutto sommato anche se faceva solo cose semplici era bravo, Billy parlò , " molto bene miei cari siete qui per la vostra missione che consiste nel sorvegliare una vecchia spia del KGB Ivan kruschenko tornato da poco negli Stati Uniti , ha affittato una piccola casa qui a Washington , non sappiamo perché è tornato , ma abbiamo saputo che ha già contattato diversi agenti russi che vivono negli Stati Uniti , sospettiamo che stia combinando qualcosa , voglio che voi due , sotto copertura come marito e moglie , lo seguiate e cercate di capire cosa combina."

"L'agenzia ha affittato per voi una casa già arredata a poca distanza dalla sua , Amanda , tu sarai una casalinga e Fred sarà un impiegato delle poste ."

Francine guardava l'improbabile coppia di agenti imbarazzati ,seduti davanti a lei , era divertita , questi due ne avrebbero combinate delle belle , una casalinga che si credeva una spia e un agente svogliato e introverso con poca esperienza sul campo , non vedeva l'ora di vedere il loro fallimento, che bello sarebbe stato vedere Amanda che se ne andava a casa , sconfitta e Fred mandato nell'ufficio più lontano da lei , e lo spaventapasseri magari sarebbe stato più disponibile a divertirsi , era sicuramente una bella situazione , assolutamente favorevole , ne era sicura!

Intanto Billy proseguì con le sue istruzioni .

"Amanda sarai la perfetta casalinga e usando le tue doti , la tua dolcezza e affabilità, e la competenza negli interrogatori di tipo C , cercherai qualsiasi tipo di informazioni sul nostro amico Ivan , Fred come postino avrai la possibilità di girare intorno alla casa senza farti notare ."

"Nel corso dell'operazione, capiremo come muoverci per avere le informazione che ci servono , ora andate nella sala conferenza e mettete a frutto le vostre competenze per sembrare una coppia di sposini innamorati ",

Aspetto il check-in ogni sera entro le 20.00."

Amanda cominciò a pensare una scusa per Dotty e i suoi ragazzi , quando Billy disse " Amanda abbiamo pensato di regalare una vacanza nonna nipoti in campeggio di due settimane alla tua famiglia , così non sarai costretta a trovare delle scuse per tua madre e i tuoi figli".

Amanda sorrise grata a Billy , non gli piaceva dire bugie alla sua famiglia .


	4. 4 episodio

4 episodio

Nella baita del colonnello, un operoso Lee Stetson , si preparava ad una passeggiata verso un rifugio rinomato per la bontà della sua cucina e per il panorama mozzafiato , aveva bisogno di camminare per stemperare la tensione della notte , aveva sognato Amanda e si era svegliato con un impellente bisogno di una doccia fredda , molto molto fredda .

Mentre camminava di buon passo , ripensava al sogno , aveva invitato Amanda ad una festa alla ambasciata Polacca, ed era andato a prenderla a casa suonando il campanello nientemeno che alla porta principale , accidenti ! .

Aveva portato dei fiori e quando jamie aprì la porta , lo accolse come una presenza abitudinaria salutandolo con un gran sorriso , vide Amanda già pronta per uscire , la prese e davanti a tutti la baciò, un bacio gentile e tenero , la prese poi per mano , salutò i ragazzi e Dotty e la condusse verso la Vette.

Arrivarono all'ambasciata e Amanda si tolse il cappotto per lasciarlo al guardaroba , e fu lì che iniziò la rovina di Lee.

Amanda indossava un vestito rosso di paiette, lungo con uno spacco strategico sopra il ginocchio , rivelando un paio di gambe lunghissime e seducenti , il corpetto era a forma di cuore , con due sottili spalline che lo sostenevano , i suoi capelli erano raccolti in una soffice acconciatura che permetteva ad alcuni riccioli di posarsi sul suo tenero collo , le sue labbra rosse ciliegia, un leggero trucco che faceva risaltare i suoi bellissimi occhi colore del cioccolato.

La accompagnò sulla pista da ballo e la prese tra le sue braccia , rendendosi conto che la sua schiena era nuda , non poté fare a meno di accarezzarla , sentendo dei piccoli brividi sulla sua pelle , la guardò e lei schiudendo in modo seducente le sue labbra , disse : " Lee ti voglio " ti desidero così tanto" , vide i suoi occhi marroni scurirsi di un feroce desiderio , mentre si leccava le labbra , sporgendosi verso di lui.

A quel punto uno tremante spaventapasseri si svegliò scioccato e agitato , sudato e alle prese con un desiderio feroce , che solo una potente doccia fredda di 20 minuti fu in grado di neutralizzare.

No dai no ,che diavolo ?? desiderava Amanda ?? La sua amica , la sua partner , una casalinga ??? Non scherziamo ,sospirando pesantemente si disse che probabilmente era troppo tempo che non stava con una donna e il suo subconscio era andato alla deriva ,ma la sua vocina si intromise e disse " non vuoi una donna qualsiasi vero? ".

Aveva bisogno di camminare , di stancarsi per poter dormire efficacemente , senza stupidi sogni da adolescente! , aveva bisogno di pensare lucidamente alla sua partner e alla agenzia , di prendere una decisione da comunicare a Billy.

Dopo circa un paio d'ore arrivò al rifugio , un baita stupenda , con una vista sulla valle bellissima , piena di colori autunnali mischiati ad un cielo sfumato tra il rosa e l'azzurro , davvero mozzafiato , " come una certa brunetta "disse una piccola vocina , che Lee scacciò subito dalla mente.

Entrando nella piccola sala bar , salutò i proprietari , una cara signora sulla settantina e il marito , prese accordi per il pranzo e poi si sedette fuori a prendere un po' di sole , in quel mentre arrivò una giovane coppia, lo salutarono e si misero ad ammirare il panorama , si capiva che lei aspettava un bimbo e lui era davvero amorevole , si baciavano e accarezzavano , e inconsciamente Lee si trovò ad immaginarsi con una famiglia , la sua famiglia.

Si vide con sua moglie e un piccolo spaventapasseri che giocava e rideva , lui che lo sollevava in aria e giocava , lui che baciava appassionatamente la sua bellissima moglie Amanda , Oh ! Hei! Alloraaaaaaa!!!!

Ma la vocina gli disse " perché no? Lo sai quello che provi per lei vero? "

Sorprendentemente non era scioccato , anzi questa immagine , questo sogno lo rese felice , gli donò pace , forse davvero era tempo di fermarsi , di abbattere quelle barriere di cemento che aveva costruito sopra e dentro il suo cuore , era innamorato di Amanda ? Forse... La desiderava?

La vocina disse" si! "

Stavolta non scacciò il pensiero , si ritrovò a pensare ai casi che aveva risolto insieme a lei , non aveva mai ubbidito ai suoi ordini ,non rimaneva in macchina, discuteva le sue decisioni e si metteva spesso in pericolo, ma aveva anche cieca fiducia in lui , e gli aveva salvato il culo tantissime volte , e nel frattempo lo aveva fatto anche diventare un agente migliore e maledizione! Anche un uomo migliore !

Gli mancava , gli mancava la sua voce , persino il suo infinito divagare , il suo meraviglioso profumo e i suoi adorabili occhi, il suo caldo sorriso che aveva la capacità di illuminare una stanza , appena lei entrava e gli mancavano anche i suoi biscotti , ecco!!! Maledizione!! Stetson rimetti la tua mente al proprio posto, accidenti!

In quel preciso momento , Lee si rese consapevole di aver preso una decisione , si sarebbe preso con calma il tempo di conoscerla meglio , di corteggiarla e avvicinarsi a Dotty, Philip e jaime, sorrise a se stesso perché la vocina gli disse " magari suonando il campanello ed entrando dalla porta principale ".

Un momento però!!! , di colpo si rese conto di una cosa , non aveva pensato a Lei , ad Amanda , ma lei lo voleva?

E se lo considerasse solo un caro amico? E se non sopportasse più il modo in cui alle volte la trattava ?

La pace interiore provata prima , si trasformò presto in ansia e rabbia , perché diavolo si comportava come un idiota ? Lei però lo perdonava sempre , forse perché anche lei aveva dei sentimenti verso di lui? La vocina disse " lo devi scoprire spaventapasseri " .

Era tempo di tornare , Lee Stetson era un uomo in missione , nome in codice : Amanda.


	5. 5 episodio

5 episodio

Amanda e Fred erano nella sala conferenze del bullpen, stavano pianificando i loro ruoli sotto copertura , da quanto tempo erano sposati, un anno , i loro nomi Amanda Kant e Fred Gilmore , quanto tempo erano stati fidanzati, due anni , e tutte le altre piccole regole e informazioni per poter creare una copertura adeguata alla loro storia.

l'agenzia si sarebbe occupata di finire di arredare la casa con lenzuola , tappeti , tende , pentole, bicchieri tutto e quello che era necessario per essere la coppia di sposini perfetta.

Amanda però avevo una richiesta voleva che le tendine della cucina fossero blu.

Con nostalgia ricordo' una delle prime missioni con Lee, quando sotto copertura come marito e moglie sventarono un contrabbando di armi e a casa ebbero il loro primo litigio da sposini .

Ma era l'immagine che si materializzò nella sua mente che le fece battere forte il cuore, il ricordo di Lee con la camicia aperta a petto nudo , appena uscito dalla doccia , che la invitava ad andare in camera con lui .

Improvvisamente la sua bocca si secco' al ricordo del suo petto virile , ai suoi occhi ammiccanti , chissà come sarebbe stato abbracciare Lee in quel momento , sentire il profumo del suo dopobarba , le sue braccia forti che la stringevano ... "Amanda? Amanda? Amandaaaaaaa? " Fred cercava di ottenere la sua attenzione , che diavolo stava sognando ?

Cercò di ricomporsi rapidamente , non era il momento di abbandonarsi a simili pensieri, domani mattina sarebbe iniziata una nuova avventura , purtroppo senza lo spaventapasseri , ma era sicura che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Rivolse quindi la sua attenzione al suo improbabile partner , " dimmi Fred", riguadagnata la sua attenzione Fred , fece una richiesta alquanto strana , " Amanda , ho sentito parlare delle tue abilità culinarie , cucinerai tu? "

Certo rispose lei , " perché?" Vorrei che cucinassi i tuoi famosi biscotti con avena e goccie di cioccolato , oppure quelli con l'uvetta , e a proposito , la tua famosissima torta di papavero , cucinerai per noi?"

Amanda rimase piacevolmente sorpresa che i suoi dolci fossero così famosi ed apprezzati , " certo Fred , sarà tutto preparato da me , ogni pasto " e gli sorrise , un sorriso sincero , forse lavorare con Fred , non sarebbe stato così male , in fondo era gentile e tutto sommato simpatico .

Fred dal canto suo si era tranquillizzato , aveva capito che Amanda non lasciava nulla al caso , era molto molto precisa nell'organizzare la loro copertura e visto che era una brava cuoca , perché non approfittare di questa occasione ? Sarebbe stato certo piacevole rivivere una atmosfera casalinga , quella atmosfera che ogni tanto gli mancava , certo doveva stare concentrato sulla missione , se fosse successo qualcosa ad Amanda , dubitava che lo spaventapasseri lo avrebbe lasciato vivere , Oddio , il pensiero di Lee lo agitò notevolmente .

Con questi pensieri Amanda e Fred , si prepararono l' indomani mattina ad essere in missione insieme, come coniugi Gilmore , due amorevoli sposini.


	6. 6 capitolo

6 episodio

Era ormai l'imbrunire quando Amanda King ritorno' nella sua casa di Arlington, sua madre e i suoi figli stavano preparando la cena, l'indomani sarebbero partiti per la vacanza organizzata da Billy ed erano tutti elettrizzati, Dotty era quella più felice ,indaffarata aveva già preparato tutto per andare in vacanza con i suoi nipoti , una meravigliosa vacanza nonna e nipoti non aspettava altro che un po' di relax.

Amanda fu felice di vederli così sereni e cenarono con tranquillità anche lei doveva prepararsi, per cominciare la missione che gli era stata affidata da Billy, avrebbe lavorato con Fred Fielder , chi l'avrebbe mai detto , conoscendolo in pochino di più aveva apprezzato la sua calma e compostezza , i suoi modi gentili anche se un po' scostanti , un uomo con un carattere particolare, Amanda era sicura avesse un segreto ed era curiosa di scoprirlo.

Mentre era presa da questi pensieri , in un attimo nella sua mente fece capolino un certo agente , affascinante , scorbutico , scostante , urlante e antipatico, ma anche dolce e protettivo , Oddio gli mancava così tanto , mancava il dolce e rassicurante calore della sua mano sulla schiena , gli abbracci per proteggerla così rassicuranti e i baci leggeri sui capelli , come per avvolgerla nella sua aurea protettiva , e il suo profumo , santo cielo!!!, Il suo profumo combinato a alla sua essenza d'uomo a volte le faceva perdere la capacità di essere lucida.

Non pensava davvero che dopo tre giorni , Lee potesse mancargli così tanto , chissà cosa sarebbe successo al suo ritorno , lo avrebbe perso? Avrebbe perso anche la sua amicizia? Era davvero molto molto preoccupata.

Arrivò la mattina in casa King è tutto fu un tornado, tra colazione , caffè e valige ,i ragazzi erano lo felicissimi e preparatissimi avevano sistemato tutto ed era tutto pronto per partire.

Dotty abbraccio' forte sua figlia e la baciò, i ragazzi furono abbracciati fortissimo da Amanda e soffocati di baci , con la promessa di ubbidire sempre alla nonna, partirono per salire sul pulmino che li porto' via tra grandi sorrisi e saluti.

Dopo una mezz'oretta Fred si presentò per prendere Amanda, si avviarono verso la loro casa , discutendo gli ultimi dettagli della loro copertura ," Amanda" disse Fred, " da adesso siamo sposati , ma sarò sempre un gentiluomo nei tuoi confronti, non dovrai mai temere nulla da parte mia , stai tranquilla ok?"

Amanda lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo , era così abituata a lavorare con Lee , ormai agivano in modo automatico senza problemi , fu contenta delle rassicurazioni da parte di Fred , dovevano ancora discutere della questione notte , ma ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, era ora di muoversi, disse semplicemente , "grazie" accompagnato da un caldo sorriso.

Arrivarono alla casa , insieme al furgone che trasportava le ultime cose , insieme alla spesa che Amanda aveva ordinato al personale dell'agenzia , una lista precisa ed efficente che gli permise di avere le materie prime per cucinare .

Fred portò le valige in casa , e durante la giornata aiutò Amanda a sistemare tutto , fu molto diligente, ascoltava i consigli di sua " moglie" , così da poter fare in fretta ed essere ordinato e preciso.

All'ora di cena Amanda era pronta a servire , pollo e patate al forno , verdure miste e la sua apprezzatissima torta di cioccolato ai semi di papavero.

Fred non credeva al suo palato , era tutto buonissimo , mangiarono e conversarono del più e del meno , comodamente e alla fine del pasto ,dopo aver riordinato la cucina , si sedettero con un bicchiere di vino nel sallotto sul divano , Fred raccontò ad Amanda che sua sorella si sarebbe sposata da lì a poco , e che non essendoci più il loro padre , toccava a lui accompagnarla all'altare e fare il primo ballo , sfortunatamente era un pessimo ballerino e per questo era molto preoccupato.

Amanda , decise che avrebbe insegnato a Fred a ballare il valzer , gli è sempre piaciuto ballare e sarebbe stata lieta di aiutarlo , e magari si sarebbe anche divertita , parlarono dei piani per la mattina seguente , e fu presto l'ora di andare a dormire.

Fred era preparato , aveva sentito parlare dallo spaventapasseri della modestia di Amanda , e davvero in questi giorni con lei , stava cominciando a stimarla , così stabilirono che lui avrebbe dormito nella camera più piccola e lei nella matrimoniale , con enorme sollievo da parte di Amanda.


	7. 7 capitolo

7 episodio

Lee Stetson, arrivo' nel suo appartamento di buon ora , aveva lasciato la montagna alle prime luci dell'alba , intenzionato a sentire Amanda al più presto , e naturalmente a parlare con Billy.

Per prima cosa , avviò la segreteria telefonica , Mindy, cancellato

Sandy , cancellato

Fanny, cancellato.

Ora basta , non aveva più voglia di vedere ne sentire le solite ragazze che frequentava in passato , esatto quello , aveva deciso era il passato , la voce di un uomo attirò la sua attenzione , l'agenzia immobiliare lo avvisava che stava scadendo la locazione del suo appartamento , ottimo aveva già pensato di spostarsi , quindi prese il telefono e si mise d'accordo con l' agenzia per un appartamento nuovo a Georgetown.

Fece una doccia e si cambiò , doveva vedere Amanda , quindi prese le chiavi della Vette e uscì dal suo appartamento.

Quando arrivò all'ingresso incontro' il portiere , gli disse se per cortesia potesse predisporre il cambio del suo numero telefonico il più velocemente possibile , il portiere si disse disponibile , ma in cuor suo si domandò il perché , e quando lo guardò negli occhi , si chiese cosa era cambiato nella vita del sig. Stetson , vedendo una luce così diversa e particolare nei suoi occhi.

In poco tempo Lee arrivò alla casa di Amanda , ma la sua macchina non c'era e nessuno era in casa , davvero strano pensò , ma in effetti i ragazzi potevano essere a scuola , Dotty a fare la spesa e Amanda in agenzia, un po' deluso tornò in macchina , avrebbe parlato prima con con Billy.

La signora Marston , vide arrivare lo spaventapasseri , sempre un bel vedere pensò sospirando internamente , ma con faccia impassibile, chiese la password, " buongiorno , salutò Lee , la parola è alternativa" con il suo miglior sorriso prese il pass e si avviò verso il Q bureau , forse Amanda era lì a sistemare qualche file.

Vuoto , l' ufficio era vuoto , dannazione !!! Ma dov'era finita ! Ok ok stiamo calmi , Lee si avviò verso il bullpen , sperando che lei fosse lì a fare qualche trascrizione e Billy nel suo ufficio.

Amanda non era nemmeno allo steno , almeno Billy era nel suo ufficio , si avviò verso di lui , ad ogni passo un paio di occhi femminili lo squadrava e sospirava ,fu intercettato da Francine , era tutta sorridente e questo lo mise in allerta , " ciao Lee , come stai ? "Cosa vuoi Francine?"

"Nulla mio caro , dopo tre giorni volevo solo sapere come stavi , magari più tardi ci beviamo un caffè ?" Gli disse con occhi sornioni, Lee rimase sorpreso dal suo comportamento , era vero che avevano giocato per un po' a backgammon, ma poi era finita ed erano rimasti amici e collaboratori, che diavolo stava succedendo? Che cosa stava pensando di fare Francine?.

La guardo' con un cipiglio dubbioso e rispose che non aveva tempo , doveva parlare con Billy , e a proposito chiese , " dov'è Amanda ?"

Lei non rispose , anzi se ne andò con una grande risata , lasciando Lee molto perplesso.

Bussò alla porta di Billy e chiese di entrare , " ciao sono tornato , possiamo parlare?"

" Ciao Lee , certo" rispose Billy , preparandosi alla reazione dello spaventapasseri, "dimmi pure".

Billy , nei giorni che ho trascorso in solitudine , ho capito che in questi anni , Amanda piano piano mi è diventata indispensabile , so che non è ancora un agente completo , ma mi ha salvato la vita molte volte , è capace ed intuitiva , anche se si mette sempre nei guai , e dannazione lo sai anche tu , i guai gli vanno incontro da soli, e nemmeno se ne accorge".

"Ma voglio che lavori con me , voglio che sia la mia partner in agenzia e ..."

" A proposito sai dov'è? Perché a casa non c'è e qui in agenzia nessuno sa nulla, dov'è Amanda?".

Eccoci qui pensò Billy , ha finalmente capito che Amanda è entrata sotto la sua pelle , finalmente si è accorto che il suo cuore è ancora disposto ad amare, sarà bello vedere i cambiamenti di Lee , Amanda saprà calmare il suo dolore e lo farà diventare più responsabile , più sereno e in cambio se lo conosco bene , avrò uno spaventapasseri più forte , protettivo e amorevole , saranno la coppia perfetta e funzionerà tutto a meraviglia anche in agenzia , visto che si completano , lei la mente , lui il braccio , sarà fantastico! E ora scatta la fase due del mio piano!!!!

"Ecco vedi spaventapasseri, Amanda è in missione"

"Cosaaaaa?????? Billy mi stai prendendo in giro ???"

Lee urlava , era arrabbiatissimo , come poteva Billy mandare Amanda da sola senza di lui in missione ! La sua Amanda!!, La sua ?

" Ma non è da sola , è in coppia con Fred Fielder, sono sotto copertura come marito e moglie , sai Ivan kruschenko il nostro nostro vecchio nemico russo" , Billy raccontò quello che avevano saputo dai loro informatori, ma Lee era rimasto alla frase copertura e marito e moglie , Fred ommiodio, una coppia , ommiodio , Amanda dannazione ! Come aveva potuto accettare una missione senza di lui? E con quello sfigato di Fred , maledizione che cavolo pensava ???.

Certo che lui se ne era andato dopo la solita inutile sfuriata,lasciandola nell'incertezza , che stupido era stato , si sarà sentita abbandonata , stupido ! Stupido! Stupido!.

"Billy, fammi entrare nella missione!"

"No Lee i ragazzi se la stanno cavando benissimo "

"Dai Billy non scherzare , sai che Fred non è all'altezza di lavorare sul campo , e Amanda è abituata a lavorare con me , sarò la loro ombra , così potrò guardare le spalle a tutti e due e raccogliere informazioni senza essere visibile".

Lee sperava di convincere Billy , inconsapevole che questo faceva già parte del suo piano personale, doveva parlare con Amanda , rassicurarla stringerla tra le sue braccia ,certo per infonderle coraggio, come era successo nel cortile di casa sua ultimamente , e poi doveva parlare con Fred, non doveva toccarla, chissenefrega se la copertura era marito e moglie lo avrebbe strangolato a mani nude , se avesse scoperto che si era permesso qualche avances su di lei, maledizione!!!.

Billy finse di pensarci un po' , "ok Lee ,aspettiamo il check di stasera , li informeremo della tua partecipazione e domani mattina entrerai in campo."

"Domani mattina? Ma Billy posso mettermi subito in pista , andare a parlare con loro e sentire a che punto sono ",

"No spaventapasseri , cosa direbbero i vicini vedendoti arrivare mentre Fred non è in casa ? Domani è sabato ed entrambi saranno in casa per il weekend , la tua sembrerà una visita di cortesia , da parte di un amico".

Aveva ragione , quindi uno sconsolatissimo spaventapasseri uscì dall'ufficio di Billy , come avrebbe fatto ad aspettare domani?.


	8. 8 capitolo

8 episodio

Francine vide Lee uscire dall'ufficio di Billy , ecco la sua occasione per divertirsi un po' , " hei Lee , allora finalmente ti sei liberato della casalinga ? Dai ti offro il pranzo e poi se vuoi il dessert" , gli disse ammiccante , il bullpen si fermò , Lee alzò la testa , guardò Francine con un disprezzo tale che la fece tremare , " "Francine ", disse con un sibilo gelido , " dopo tutto questo tempo , dopo tutto quello che anche tu hai vissuto con Amanda , pensi davvero che lascerei la mia partner ad altri ? Lei è mia e me la riprenderò e per chiarire una volta per tutte , mettiti il cuore in pace , tra me e te può esserci solo una amicizia e una collaborazione lavorativa , il dessert offrilo pure a qualcun' altro."

Girò le spalle e uscì dal bullpen con un aspetto torvo.

Francine provò vergogna , avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima ,che Lee ormai in qualche modo provava dei sentimenti per Amanda , arrabbiata urlò a tutti che lo spettacolo era finito e di tornare al lavoro.

Fred Fielder , come postino si stava divertendo, era riuscito a scoprire che una macchina con due uomini era sempre davanti alla casa di Ivan, probabilmente di guardia, e a scadenza regolare , si scambiavano con altri due , dall'aspetto sembravano tipici russi del KGB , Ivan non usciva quasi mai , e se usciva , era sempre in macchina con la scorta, aveva saputo dai vicini a cui portava la posta , che avevano una governante e una cuoca e due volte alla settimana una donna delle pulizie, nessuna persona sospetta , nessuno strano commercio , tutto perfettamente normale , a parte naturalmente che erano del KGB.

Amanda dal canto suo, frequentando il supermercato , dove abitualmente faceva la spesa la loro cuoca , era riuscita ad avvicinarla e a parlare un po' con lei , dolcemente , con la sua solita parlantina, si erano scambiate ricette e segreti culinari, addirittura era riuscita ad invitarla ad assaggiare i suoi famosi biscotti, era molto soddisfatta.

Tornò quindi a casa , avrebbe preparato i biscotti e aspettato Martha , la cuoca di Ivan.

Nel primo pomeriggio , dopo aver preparato in salotto biscotti e te' caldo , arrivò la sua ospite perfettamente in orario, subito apprezzò i biscotti e ne chiese la ricetta con la variante avena e uvetta.

Parlando del più e del meno , Amanda in un perfetto interrogatorio di classe C , riuscì ad acquisire parecchie informazioni , Ivan kruschenko era un uomo molto solo , riceveva pochissime persone , tra cui un avvocato di New York , un notaio e diverse persone che Martha non riusciva a capire che lavoro facessero, era un uomo molto riservato , severo ma non sembrava cattivo.

Questo però lasciava Amanda perplessa , una vecchia spia del KGB non poteva non essere cattiva , di sicuro aveva ucciso delle persone , quindi era strano , e poi un avvocato e un notaio , stava forse cercando qualcuno ? Avrebbe trasmesso in serata durante il check a Billy , queste informazioni , chiedendo una ricerca sulla parentela di Ivan, un'idea stava formandosi nella sua mente , il suo intuito stava lavorando alacremente come solo Amanda poteva fare, salutò Martha che se ne andò contenta con una fornitura di biscotti extra.

Quando Fred torno' a casa , Amanda condivise quello che aveva scoperto , fecero il check con Billy che si congratulò con loro per avere raccolto informazioni preziose e promise al più presto di richiamare con notizie dai loro informatori, poi disse " Amanda , Lee è tornato , vuole fare parte di questa missione ed è un po' arrabbiato per averti messo in coppia con Fred , domani prenderà contatto con voi , come un vecchio amico di famiglia , ok? "

"Ok" , Amanda fu sorpresa , Lee era tornato , e si era arrabbiato con Billy , Ommiodio , allora voleva lavorare ancora con lei ? Le era mancata ? Santo cielo , santo cielo , santo cielo , domani lo avrebbe rivisto , tremò leggermente mentre ci pensava , gli era mancato così tanto , sperava che non urlasse con lei , non era colpa sua se lui se ne era andato e Billy gli aveva affidato una missione con Fred, non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse domani.

Fred si agitò , lo spaventapasseri era arrabbiato , cavolo sperava che non se la prendesse con lui , non era certo dipeso dalla sua volontà lavorare con Amanda , anche se in effetti era rimasto piacevolmente stupito dalla vivace casalinga , la immaginava noiosa e logorroica, invece era intelligente , intuitiva , sagace e divertente , oltre ad essere una bravissima cuoca.

Sperando che l'indomani lo spaventapasseri sarebbe stato più calmo , si preparò a cenare con Amanda , polpettone , verdure al forno e torta di mele , tutto rigorosamente fatto in casa.


	9. 9 episodio

please , use google translate per leggere in Inglese

9 episodio

Lo spaventapasseri in perfetta tenuta da sorveglianza , decise che non poteva aspettare l' indomani per vedere Amanda , doveva assolutamente parlate con lei.

Andò da Leatherneck, e si fece dare lo strumento per sentire le conversazioni da lontano , si sarebbe assicurato che Amanda e Fred si fossero congedati , e si sarebbe introdotto nella camera di Amanda per parlarle.

Sperava fortemente che avessero due camere separate , perché se avesse scoperto Fred in camera di Amanda , gli avrebbe sparato in mezzo agli occhi a sangue freddo , Amanda era sua.

Ormai lo aveva ammesso a se stesso , al suo cuore , lei era sotto la sua pelle , nei suoi pensieri costantemente , ci sarebbe andato piano , un passo alla volta , l'avrebbe corteggiata , portata a feste e cene con qualsiasi scusa , e poi magari baciata , quelle labbra che penso' morbide e profumate , e poi l'avrebbe abbracciata e accarezzato il suo corpo sinuoso e... Stetson!!!! Fermo lì , calma calma e calma o dovrai farti una lunga doccia fredda!!!.

Lei non era come le altre , lei era speciale , e avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per renderla felice.

Dopo cena , parcheggiò in una vicolo nascosto , vicino alla casetta presa in affitto dalla agenzia, accese il marchingegno avuto da Leatherneck e si mise in ascolto.

" Fred metti la mano lì e premi per favore "

" Amanda ho paura di farti male"

"Fred se continui così non arriveremo mai alla fine"

"Devo stringerti più forte?"

"Oh sì Fred , dobbiamo stare più vicini , altrimenti non riusciremo a farlo insieme"

"Hai!!! Fred! Stai attento mi fai male!"

"Oddio scusa Amanda cercherò di stare più attento, lo prometto!"

"Ok ricominciamo da capo dai , devi lasciarti andare Fred , segui quello che faccio io vedrai che diventerà più facile "

"Va bene , mi fido di te Amanda".

Il super Agente , addestrato a resistere a droghe pesanti , ad interrogatori feroci, a prigionie prolungate , spari e pestaggi , Lee Stetson , alias spaventapasseri ,non si sentiva molto bene , in un attimo il sangue si era trasformato in acqua ed era evaporato via , la testa girava e gli sembrava di sentirsi mancare.

Dannazione!! Maledizione! Perché ??? Sentiva il suo cuore andare in frantumi , la sua anima andare in frantumi , perché per tutti i santi del paradiso , la sua Amanda stava flirtando con un insignificante , maledetto Fred Fielder??? In nome di quale schifosa ingiustizia?????.

Era quasi in lacrime , si strappo le cuffie , aveva voglia di urlare , l'aveva persa irrimediabilmente?.

All'improvviso senti' aprirsi la portiera della Vette, Billy entrò nella macchina , "lo sapevo che non avresti aspettato Lee! Cosa diavolo credi di fare ???

Vide però il suo migliore agente sconvolto , con le lacrime sul viso , " che diavolo stava succedendo ora ?"

Lee porse a Billy le cuffie , dopo qualche minuto di ascolto, invece di essere sorpreso , Billy iniziò a ridere a crepapelle.

Lee lo guardò come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa , non aveva pietà di lui , in fondo sapeva che Billy era a conoscenza dei suoi sentimenti per Amanda ,anzi sospettava che avesse fatto apposta a metterli insieme in tutti i casi possibili , Per farli diventare una coppia ,ma ora rideva di lui.

Pensò che quasi se lo meritava , quante volte aveva trattato male Amanda? Quante volte l'aveva mortificata , e visto il dolore nei suoi occhi ? E tutte le donne che aveva frequentato? Quattro libri neri e infine Leslie...troppo tardi... l'aveva persa.

Billy infine ebbe pietà di lui e lo costrinse a rimettere le cuffie , una dolce melodia soffusa giunse alle sue orecchie , un valzer viennese , che diavolo?

" Amanda disse Fred , non so come ringraziarti per l'impegno di farmi imparare il valzer, sono così negato , ti ho anche schiacciato due volte il piede , mi perdoni?"

"Fred , voglio che tu balli sicuro e fiero al matrimonio di tua sorella e farò di tutto per farti imparare , stai tranquillo ok?"

Fred disse solo grazie , e in cuor suo pensò a quanto idiota potesse essere lo spaventapasseri , Amanda era deliziosa e bellissima e lui continuava a trattarla male , davvero uno stupido.

Dopo qualche minuto , decisero di andare a riposare , domani sarebbe stata una giornata intensa , era tornato lo spaventapasseri.

Lee ricominciò piano piano a respirare , un valzer , uno stupido innocuo valzer , va bene avrebbe lasciato vivere Fred dopo tutto , anche se immaginare Amanda che ballava tra le sue braccia , lo faceva sentire geloso!

Dannazione a quello stupido inetto Fielder , non sapeva neanche ballare uno stupido valzer , perché diavolo non andava in una scuola di ballo, invece di approfittare della bontà di Amanda , e lei maledizione doveva proprio aiutare tutti???

Si, questa era la sua Amanda , appena poteva lei aiutava tutti , la voce di Billy lo riscosse , " Lee vai a casa è un ordine!!!


	10. comunicazione

The story goes on to the heart you do not command English version, which I published, continues from the 10th episode, I hope you like it to be written in English.

Thank you all .


End file.
